True Love
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [ONESHOOT/REPOST]"Bagi semua orang, cinta itu adalah sebuah misteri. Tapi bagiku, cinta itu bukan misteri karena aku sudah mengetahui dimana cintaku akan berakhir." ChanBaek. BaekYeol. GS. RnR. Sorry for typo.


Seorang remaja laki-laki sedang duduk terdiam dikursi teras rumahnya. Matanya terus menatap layar ponselnya sesekali bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto pujaan hatinya. Dia bernama Taehyung. Umurnya saat ini delapan belas tahun dan dia sedang jatuh cinta pada perempuan dikelas sebelahnya yang bernama Jungkook. Sejak pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja, dia malah tergila-gila pada perempuan itu.

"Ehem."

Dia menoleh saat sebuah suara berasal dari kakeknya yang duduk disampingnya. Dia tersenyum canggung saat kakeknya tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"Cucuku sedang jatuh cinta ternyata," lelaki dengan keriput dikulitnya mengusap kepala sang cucu. Dia tersenyum maklum, toh cucunya ini sudah mulai menginjaki umur dewasa. "Boleh kakek lihat bagaimana wajah perempuan yang disukai cucu kakek?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya didepan kakeknya. Chanyeol –kakek Taehyung- membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memperhatikan layar ponsel Taehyung. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana rupa perempuan yang sudah membuat cucunya tersenyum sendiri di teras rumah malam-malam begini.

"Cantik," Taehyung tersenyum bangga. "Tapi lebih cantik nenekmu waktu muda dulu."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto yang memang tadi dibawanya lalu membukanya. Disana banyak foto-foto yang sudah tua. Kertasnya sudah menguning walaupun tidak sampai merusak model foto disana.

"Ini nenekmu," jarinya menunjuk salah satu foto dimana terdapat seorang remaja perempuan yang mengangkat piala tinggi-tinggi dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

Taehyung memperhatikan perempuan itu. wajahnya mirip sepertinya. Dan benar, neneknya sangat cantik.

"Walaupun gayanya _jadul_ , dia sangat cantik bukan?" Taehyung mengangguk kuat. Dia mengambil album foto berukurang sedang dari pangkuan kakeknya dan memperhatikan foto-foto disana. Semua foto disana adalah foto kakeknya dan neneknya. Mulai dari mereka masih remaja, dewasa hingga mereka mempunyai anak. Disana juga ada foto pernikahan mereka.

"Kek, coba ceritakan bagaimana kakek dapat bertemu dengan nenek."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Matanya melirik potret seorang perempuan yang sudah meninggalkannya sepuluh tahun lalu karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Tatapannya menerawang kedepan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia sangat merindukan sosok istrinya itu.

.

TRUE LOVE

PARK CHANYEOL X BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)

AND

PARK FAMILY

"

 _Bagi semua orang, cinta itu adalah sebuah misteri_

 _Tapi bagiku, cinta itu bukan misteri karena aku sudah mengetahui dimana cintaku akan berakhir_

"

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _Note: Kalimat italic adalah flashback(cerita Chanyeol)_

 _._

 _Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya saat lengannya ditepuk ters-menerus oleh temannya. Apa-apaan, dia sedang focus dengan makan siangnya._

" _Apa Sehun?"_

" _Itu Yeol, Baekhyun!"_

 _Mendengar nama perempuan yang disukainya, dia langsung menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Rasa laparnya langsung hilang saat melihat perempuan cantik itu. Ah~ seandainya dia mempunyai sebuah kamera dia akan memotret perempuan itu._

" _Matamu seperti ingin keluar saja."_

 _Dia tidak mempedulikan umpatan temannya. Yang terpenting adalah pujaan hatinya yang sedang berjalan mendekati meja yang ditempatinya. Eh?_

 _Dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun tajam. Seenaknya saja temannya itu memanggil Baekhyun agar duduk bersama mereka._

" _Apa? Dia bersama kekasihku. Aku tidak memanggil Baekhyunmu tapi memanggil kekasihku."_

 _Sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk canggung saat Baekhyun sudah duduk dihadapannya. Dia membalas senyuman manis Baekhyun dengan senyuman bodohnya. Dalam hati dirinya mengumpat, kenapa dia benar-benar bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan perempuan ini._

" _Yeol, aku ingin mengantarkan Luhan memesan makanan dulu ya."_

 _Chanyeol tidak dapat mencegah temannya itu dan kini dia dan Baekhyun berada dalam kecanggungnya. Sesekali dirinya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang juga meliriknya. Setelah mata mereka bertemu, mereka langsung membuang muka, menutupi wajah merona mereka._

" _Hm… Baek? Kau tidak makan?" suaranya terdengar bergetar, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat keras. Dia bahkan sampai takut Baekhyun mendengarnya._

" _Aku memesan pada Luhan tadi. Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap makanannya yang sudah setengah. Dia sudah kenyang. Padahal dia hanya melihat Baekhyun._

" _Aku sudah kenyang."_

" _Ish!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mengambil piringnya dan menyendokkan satu suap. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dihadapannya dengan sesuap nasi. Baekhyun… menyuapinya?_

" _Ayo makan. Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan."_

 _Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk bodoh. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Baekhyun. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Pujaan hatinya sedang menyuapinya._

" _Habiskan makananmu ya, aku akan menyuapimu," masih dengan wajah bengongnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap penuh pujian kepada wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis. Kemudian dia mengangguk._

 **oOo**

Taehyung tertawa mendengar cerita kakeknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap kearah cucunya dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Hahaha kakek sangat lucu. Bagaimana kakek bisa bertingkah seperti itu didepan nenek."

Taehyung tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Bukankah kakeknya sangat lucu? Beruntung neneknya tidak pergi melihat kebodohan kakeknya waktu itu. mungkin jika neneknya pergi dia tidak akan ada disini.

"Jangan munafik, kau akan seperti itu jika berdekatan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Mengucapkan satu katapun pasti akan sulit."

Taehyung mengiyakan ucapan kakeknya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu lanjutan cerita kakek."

 **oOo**

 _Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya kemarin setelah pulang sekolah, dan Baekhyun menerima perasaannya, dia langsung mengajak perempuan itu berkencan._

 _Setelah izin dengan orang tuanya dan mendapat ledekan dari kakaknya, dia mengambil sepeda kesayangannya. Memang bukan sebuah sepeda mahal, tapi baginya ini sangat berharga. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak percaya diri, Baekhyun termasuk dari keluarga yang kaya sedangkan dia hanya anak dari keluarga yang mencari uang dari membuka kios makanan. Tapi keluarganya tidak merasa kekurangan –dalam ekonomi-._

 _Dia menghentikan sepedanya didepan rumah bertingkat dua. Menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat dan menekan bel yang berada dibalik pagar. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang keluar dari dalam rumah._

" _Permisi tante, apa Baekhyunnya ada?"_

" _Ah, kau pasti Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kalem. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau keluarga Baekhyun tidak menerimanya. "Masuklah."_

 _Perempuan itu membuka pagar dan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Dia memberikan kode bahwa sepeda Chanyeol sebaiknya dimasukkan kedalam halaman rumahnya. Kini dia dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearah ruang tengah rumahnya._

" _Baekhyun selalu menceritakanmu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang disukai Baekhyun sangat tampan sepertimu."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu. Apa benar kalau Baekhyun selalu menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada ibunya?_

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa kalau ini sangat gila. Dia dan Baekhyun baru memulai hubungan mereka, tapi dia sudah berkenalan dengan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. bukan karena apa, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin dia menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia ingin kalau orang tua Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan mempercayai Baekhyun padanya. Lagipula menjalankan hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi malah akan membuat orangtua tidak percaya yang berujung dengan tidak merestui mereka. Heol, Chan kau dan Baekhyun masih sekolah._

" _Duduklah, tante akan buatkan minuman untukmu."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan duduk manis disofa. Dia sangat bersyukur kalau keluaga Baekhyun adalah keluarga yang ramah. Dia kira, ibu Baekhyun akan mengusirnya saat melihat sepeda miliknya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar derap kaki dan dia tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan balutan dress polkadot selututnya._

" _Chan, kau sudah lama?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menatap kekasih tingginya itu. wajahnya bersemu saat melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol dengan baju mainnya. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya meliat Chanyeol dengan seragam sekolah mereka._

" _Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Kau cantik sekali Baek."_

 _Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh memuja. Dia tidak salah untuk mencintai Baekhyun. Selai parasnya cantik, Baekhyun juga memiliki hati yang cantik. Chanyeol sangat mencintai hidupnya._

" _Makasih," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu._

 _Tapi adegan romantic itu harus berakhir karena ibu Baekhyun yang datang dengan tiga gelas berisi sirup. Ibunya menatap menggoda kearah anak perempuannya yang sudah mulai dewasa ini. Dia terharu dalam hati._

 _Chanyeol mengubah wajah malu-malunya menjadi takut saat seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki ruang tengah. Ah dia lupa, hari ini hari minggu, jadi kemungkinan keluarga kecil Baekhyun sedang berkumpul._

" _Kau Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk gugup. Hey wajah ayah Baekhyun sangat sanggar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Sial. Sial._

" _Jaga anakku baik-baik ya."_

 _Tiba-tiba suara galaknya melembut dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum. Dia menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Pasti om, tante. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."_

 _Dia berjanji dalam hatinya. Dia akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini tanggal tujuh yang ke 72 kali bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berarti sudah tepat enam tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Chanyeol membuktikan janjinya, menjaga Baekhyun. Selama hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan lama ini, tidak jarang akan ada perbedaan pendapat atau perkelahian. Tapi semuanya akan selesai setelah mereka mengingat masa masa indah mereka dari awal pertemuan dan selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih._

 _Jika banyak orang yang bilang, 'mau lelaki atau perempuan yang salah, pasti lelaki yang akan meminta maaf. Lelaki selalu mengalah.' Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku bagi mereka. Tidak selalu Chanyeol yang meminta maaf dipertengkaran mereka. Baekhyun juga akan meminta maaf jika memang dirinya yang salah. Saling melengkapi dan saling mengerti. Itu yang membawa hubungan mereka selalu harmonis. Tidak ada kata bosan bagi mereka, karena semakin lama perasaan cinta mereka semakin tumbuh._

 _Malam ini, tepat enam tahun hubungan mereka, Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun. Mereka sudah cukup umur -24 tahun- dan Chanyeolpun sudah sukses berkat kerja kerasnya._

 _Dengan keluarganya, Chanyeol mendatangi kediaman Baekhyun. Dengan beragam barang bawaan untuk Baekhyun dan yang terpenting adalah cincin berlian yang sebagai simbol lamarannya. Jantungnya terus bedegup keras. Dengan pikiran apa lamaranku akan dterima atau tidak._

 _Tapi segala kecemasannya hilang saat kedua orang tua Baekhyun setuju dengan lamaran Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun juga dengan lapang dada mengucapkan 'iya' dengan lantang._

 _Setelah acara lamaran itu, sebulan kemudian acara pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Setelah ayah Baekhyun memberikan tangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, kemudian mereka mengucapkan janji suci didepan Tuhan keduanya sudah sah sebagai suami istri._

 _Hidup dalam keluarga yang harmonis disebuah rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan dua bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun mengadung anak pertama mereka. Kebahagiaan lengkap sudah menyelimuti keluarga itu._

 _Tapi hidup tidak akan lepas dari cobaan bukan? Baekhyun harus bersedih karena ayahnya yang meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya sebelum dirinya dapat melihat cucu pertamanya. Tapi tidak mau tengelam dalam kesedihan, Chanyeol terus menemani Baekhyun dan merawat kandungan Baekhyun yang semakin besar._

 _Gugur satu tumbuh seribu. Setelah tiga bulan meninggalnya ayah Baekhyun, dia malah diberikan bonus oleh Tuhan, dua orang malaikat kecil yang menjadi bagian keluarganya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan atas kasih sayangnya. Bahkan anak kembar mereka mempunyai kelamin yang berbeda._

 _Keluarga mereka harmonis. Walaupun kadang ada pertengkaran didalamnya, itu semua malah membuat keluarga mereka semakin dekat. Apalagi saat mereka dikaruniai anak yang ketiga._

 _Mereka bersyukur, Tuhan selalu menyayangi mereka dan juga orang-orang disekitar mereka yang selalu mendukung dan memberikan masukan-masukan positif untuk keluarga mereka. Apalagi nasihat-nasihat dari orang tua mereka._

 _Bahkan sampai usia mereka mulai menua, keriput-keriput sudah mulai terlihat dikulit mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa kalau cinta mereka berkurang. Mereka selalu melihat bahagia kepada ketiga anak-anak mereka. Bagaimana anak-anak mereka bersekolah, menjadi sarjana dan sukses hingga berkeluarnya. Dapat menggendong cucu-cucu mereka._

 _Sampai Baekhyun menutup usianya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu masih terus mencintai istrinya. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol akan selalu merasa kalau Baekhyun selalu bersamanya, Baekhyun sellau disampingnya. Istrinya itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya, karena dia selalu berada dalam hati Chanyeol._

 **oOo**

Taehyung menahan tangisnya saat mendengarcerita dari kakeknya. Dia sangat bangga dengan kedua kakek-neneknya.

"Aku sangat iri kek."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus punggung cucunya. "Ungakpkan perasaanmu itu jika kau sudah memantapkan hatimu. Jangan tinggalkan dia, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menangisi perempuan. Jika satu tetes airmata kesedihannya menetes, itu adalah dosa besar."

Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Kakek tidur dulu, kau tidurlah juga. Sudah malam. Nanti tolong taruh album itu dilaci lagi."

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian memberikan jempolnya pada kakeknya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menggunakan tongkatnya kearah kamar. Menutup pintunya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya.

"Chan?"

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sang istri yang sedang tidur memeluk dirinya.

"Selamat tidur."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat pipinya dicium mesra oleh istrinya, setelah itu dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Bukankah Chanyeol benar? Dia akan selalu merasa kalau Baekhyun selalu ada disampingnya, Baekhyun akan selalu menemaninya. Dan Baekhyun yang akan menjemputnya.

 _._

 _._

"

 _Jika kau mencintai seseorang karena harta, itu bukanlah cinta tapi sebuah ambisi_

 _Jika kau mencintai seseorang dan merubah penampilanmu deminya, itu bukan cinta tapi sebuah perjanjian_

 _Jika kau mencintai seseorang karena dia Cantik atau Tampan, itu bukanlah cinta tapi sebuah kesenangan_

 _Tapi cinta akan selalu menerima segalanya_

 _Menjadi kelebihan dalam kekurangan_

 _Menjadi penyemangat dalam kesedihan_

 _Menjadi kekayaan dalam kemiskinan_

 _Banyak orang yang berpikir, bahwa cinta adalah sebuah misteri_

 _Kenapa mereka dapat berfikir seperti itu?_

 _Karena mereka belum mengetahui ankhir dari kisah cinta mereka_

 _Tapi bagiku…_

 _Cinta bukan sebuah misteri, tapi cinta adalah sebuah anugrah_

 _Cinta bukan misteri… karena aku mengetahui dimana akhir dari cintaku_

 _Cinta adalah anugrah… karena aku memilikimu_

 _Itu semua terjawab, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu_

 _Wajahmu cantik, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku mencintaimu_

 _Tapi aku mencintai kecantikan dari dalam dirimu_

 _Bagiku, untuk mencintaimu tidak ada satupun alasan_

 _Dan tidak akan ada satupun kalimat indah yang menyejukkan untuk mendeskripsikan cintaku padamu_

 _Yang aku tau…_

 _Aku hanya mencintaimu_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

"

 _._

 _._

Ini ff oneshoot yang absurd banget -_- entah kenapa tiba-tiba malah jadi kepikiran cerita ini dan judulnya apa banget -_- alay iya gak sih? Hahaha. Maaf ya kalau kalian malah ga ngefeel sama cerita ini. Bersedia review? Thankseu~

Maaf beberapa jam tadi aku udah ngepost ff ini, tapi garis pembatasnya malah ilang, jadi aku edit lagi. Maaf ya~


End file.
